


The Summoner's Guide to Briedablik

by HB_DS2013



Series: Near-Sighted Summoner [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gun Safety Research, Heroes are Friends and Allies Not Food or Toys, History References, Light Video Game Mechanics, Meta, Non-Existent Therapists, POV First Person, The Author Loathes Hentai Protags With the Intensity of a Thousand Suns, Worldbuilding, headcanons in full effect, mentions of mental health issues, resource, weapons research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB_DS2013/pseuds/HB_DS2013
Summary: The divine weapon Briedablik's origins are a riddle for the ages, as whoever created it no longer exists. Alternately, Briedablik could have been made as part of a joke or drunken shenanigans. Prior to my summoning, it did not have the mechanics and functions it did now.It is common knowledge that Briedablik is an emergency weapon- intended to be wielded by anyone. It's also intended to only summon Heroes... and nothing else.If only that were the case had I not unlocked its offensive functions...
Series: Near-Sighted Summoner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109279
Kudos: 10





	1. De Introduction and Summoning Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT made in response to FEH's 4th anniversary. I was thinking about writing this as far back as December 2018. That being said, you don't need to read NSSA to understand this. I was actually inspired by artwork of Briedablik lying around in the FEH Amino, so credits to the original artists.

_I am the author of the Summoner's Guide to Briedablik and the current summoner for the Order of Heroes and by proxy, the Kingdom of Askr. For safety purposes, I will not reveal my name, but I still refuse to be referred to as "Kiran"._ _I created this manual in the hopes that whoever chooses to read it may be armed with the knowledge to use it effectively. Being the wielder of Briedablik does not grant the ability to become an ace strategist. It's honestly dumber than the concept of a cursed weapon._

_Or not. I won't be offended if you choose not to read the manual._

_A bit of background... The Stupid Blinky Gun... or by its "proper" name- the Briedablik is an ornate white and gold weapon... or a gun as I prefer to call it. A gun is basically a crossbow that fires tiny arrows. A crossbow is a bow that launches arrow-like projectiles further away. It takes more skill to learn how to wield a bow compared to a gun or a crossbow._

_That being said... I would be more than happy to stress that while Briedablik is an emergency weapon, it is still a weapon. On the off chance that my successor is most certainly not human or does not have hands, Briedablik certainly has an enchantment that will modify itself according to its wielder._

_So far... its only function is to summon Heroes across time and space to the wielder._

_Speaking of functions, Briedablik comes with a geas that prevents the summoned from inflicting direct harm upon the user... though that can be bypassed if the user turns out to lack common sense. I learned about it after a sparring session from one Hector of Ostia._

_On its own, Briedablik launches a white bolt that launches the user towards the opposite direction of the bolt. If the wielder was taller with more muscle... maybe that wouldn't be the case. Briedablik was intended to be wielded by a taller person... not that I would let that affect the likes of me._

_Nothing happens if you aim up, but if you aim down and jump, you can use the sheer recoil to launch yourself into the air... if you don't shoot your foot, that is._

_If the wielder IS magically inclined or has a tome in their possession, then magic is the ammo. If the wielder IS NOT magically inclined like me, then stamina is the ammo._

_The basic shot is an off-white bolt. Its alternate shot is a blue, needle-shaped bolt weak enough to stun someone. The alternate shot can be fired by tapping your finger on the trigger._

_Anyone with an ounce of common sense wouldn't launch themselves into the air as it would risk crippling the user's legs at least. I am still working on a solution to that problem._

_Next... is the summoning. First and foremost, t_ _here's a luck element to the summoning process. I blame the creator for this, but it seems to be a necessary function for a reason. Anyway, to initiate the summoning process, you need these things called orbs. They are grape-sized marbles that feel warm to the touch and shine with colors that can't be registered by the human eye. They are created from the remnants of portals created by gatemagic users such as Askran and Emblan royalty, for example. You open up the gun and load the ammo._

_For those people without gun knowledge, there's a tiny button that opens up the barrel. It loosens a hinge where the front end of the barrel and the chamber._

_The barrel is the place where bullets come out of. For the love of everything sacred and holy, DO NOT and I repeat, DO NOT look into the barrel while it is loaded. You are going to hurt yourself at best and blind yourself at worst. The chamber is the place where you load the orbs._

_Briedablik's base form is a pistol that opens up like a flare gun. A flare gun and a revolver are a type of gun from my world. Flare guns are a necessary tool in survival, especially where navigation is concerned. It can also be an emergency weapon in a pinch. Revolvers... are an antiquated form of gun. They are small enough to fit inside one's pocket... or inside your pants if you dare to be stupid._

_In its default form, only one orb can be loaded at a time. One of its alternate forms is a stave, but that can be discussed in a separate chapter._ _As a revolver, it has five shots in the chamber, so five orbs can be loaded at a time and will resize accordingly._

_I've noticed some patterns during the summoning... Red wisps are more likely to summon warriors (sword users) and fire-aligned mages, while green ones have a greater chance of summoning fighters (axe users) and wind-aligned mages. Blue ones bring lancers and thunder-aligned mages while grey ones bring archers, healers, and dagger-users._

_As I understand the mechanics for the summoning process, you pull the trigger and then a Hero comes out of the gun. Actually... no, it doesn't work like that as I imagine how painful it would be for the summoned Hero. The orbs are inert- lifeless until they're loaded into Briedablik. After it's fired, the orb disintegrates and forms a rift across time and space in a random world. Most of the time, the hero will accept and step into the rift, but I've summoned some heroes who were summoned without their consent. Either way, the hero is summoned to Midgard and the remaining magic from the orb is used to keep the hero's world in stasis... at least until the hero is brought home._

_To send your hero home, first make sure you have their consent. Alternately, if you feel that the hero that is to be sent home has caused trouble one too many times, just point Briedablik at them and pull the trigger. It will not kill them, but it may erase their memories of their time in Askr and most importantly, their contract with you._

_There is absolutely no guarantee that you may summon the Hero you want, as they can be summoned from within the multiverse or a new world entirely as is the case for me. Alternately, the Hero you want might be from a separate timeline entirely. The possibility of summoning multiple copies of the same hero is also a possibility, due to Midgard belonging to a multiverse._

_The drawback of the summoning process is that the energy used to summon a hero is your stamina... and magical reserves if you have any. If you try to summon more than five heroes per day, you will pass out._ _For this reason, you need to have a hero with you. Not because you need the protection, but more because you need someone to carry your body somewhere safe._

_As far as locations go, summoning altars exist for a reason. They look like a keyhole with a carving of a tree and help mitigate the energy lost from the summoning and the leylines around them tend to be stronger compared to summoning in the heat of battle. If the air smells clean and burnt at the same time, then that means you are close to a summoning altar._

_Finally, there is one more thing I want to say and it still involves the summoning process. I'm not sure why burying a Hero in a pile of feathers upgrades their abilities, but it apparently works._


	2. De Gun Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wielding Briedablik is a responsibility of itself, as you are responsible for the welfare of your summoned army. They are not toys, prizes, or disposable chess pieces. Your summoned Heroes are living, breathing beings, regardless of age, appearance, gender, species, ethnicity, and orientation. Their conditional immortality is the result of their contract with Breidablik and you by extension. 
> 
> As a side note, when you are chosen as Briedablik's wielder, you are given a random boon. It is different for everyone as is guaranteed by its luck-based nature. It also unlocks your affinity according to your birthday. 
> 
> That being said, I want to list out some ground rules from my homeworld. They apply to the weapons of my world, but I find that they are also relevant to the medieval weapons of the world of Midgard.

_**1\. Always assume that Briedablik is loaded.** _

_**That means NOT looking at the keyhole-shaped hole where orbs are shot out of. It is akin to aiming a needle or the sharp point of a sword, dagger, or lance towards your eyes. Aim Briedablik away from your face and place it somewhere safe such as a table.** _

_**2\. Never point Briedablik at anything you aren't willing to destroy.** _

_**DO NOT aim Briedablik towards another living being or your head. If you do decide to aim the Briedablik at your head, your guardian sprit will not manifest. Alternately, if you are aiming at your head for a different reason, I suggest setting aside the divine weapon. Let your right hand Hero, commanding officers and fellow tacticians know that you need a break. Spend as much time as you need with friends and consult a healer. Therapists may not exist, but friends and whoever counts as family counts as the next best option. As a side note, Briedablik is locked to you and will appear when you wish it to.** _

_**If you do wish to aim Briedablik towards another living being, you better hope that they are actively trying to hurt or kill you. Such as enemy forces, bandits, rapists and child abusers.** _

_**3\. Keep your appendages off the trigger until your sights are on your target.** _

_**To do this, keep your appendage OUTSIDE of the trigger. Hold and raise Briedablik until it is level with your dominant eye, then pull the trigger. For right-handers, it is usually with their right eye, though it is possible for your dominant eye to be different from your dominant hand... in which case, Briedablik will adjust itself. You can either aim with one eye open or aim with both eyes open. Both are viable options.** _

_**4\. Be sure of your target and what's beyond it.** _

_**Briedablik is a gun. That means having environmental awareness. If you are going to practice firing with it, I suggest doing so in a place where no one will get hurt... and in a place where you are less likely to be ambushed by bandits or enemy soldiers.** _


End file.
